


The Big House's attic.

by Phileas



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phileas/pseuds/Phileas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories and Fairy tales. </p><p>Ch1: A pure knight climbs a tower to find a sad dragon. Magic happen. (E/R)<br/>Ch2: A pirate Captain sails toward some adventures and finds an awfully big one. Mermaids happen. (Jehan/Courf)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dragon and the Knight

The Dragon and the Knight.

Once upon a time, in a far away country, there was a very lonely knight.  
He would ride up the hills and down the deserts, through forests and plains, helping the people wherever he could and never asking a single thing in exchange. He would eat what he was given or what he would hunt and bathe in streams and lakes. He was good and beautiful and pure of heart. But the ever-wandering knight was also very lonely.  
  
Until one day, he heard about a tower, in which a dragon was living, and making a general nuisance of himself. He rode two days and a night before reaching the tower. No dragons were to be seen. Knowing no fear, he entered the tower and started the long ascension. The more he climbed, the more he could hear the sound of crying.   
Taking heart, he climbed faster and reached the top of the now wet stairs. There were tears everywhere...  
In the centre of the room was a gigantic black and green beast, but the knight couldn't locate the crying person, no matter where he looked.   
Slowly, he approached the dragon on the tip of his toes. Sneaking around the beast he ended up in front of it and a found himself knee-deep in salted water. The knight scratched his head in wonder and looked up up up to the dragon's head.   
The tears were falling from its eyes.  
  
"Hello, sir Dragon..." Said the knight. "What is the matter? What makes you cry so much? That is a lot of tears, for sure."  
The dragon looked down down down to the night and hiccuped.  
"Oh, hi. I'm a bit sad, is all.  
"Can I help?  
"I don't know. I'll feel sad forever.”  
  
The knight felt very sorry to hear that and gently sat on one of the dragon's paws.  
"Do you want me to tell you some stories?  
"Oh yes please.  
  
For three days and two nights, the knight slept and ate with the dragon, telling him stories and legends he had learned on his travels. On the fourth day, when all the tears had dried on the floor, the knight climbed down the paw.  
"Do you feel a bit better, Sir Dragon?  
"Yes." said the dragon. And he smiled with all his teeth.  
  
The knight smiled back. "I shall go then." he said.  
"Will you kiss me first?"  
"But" the knight said "You're a dragon.  
"And am I not worthy of affection?"  
  
Conceding, the knight climbed up up up the dragon and kissed him.  
AND THEN!  
The dragon became small small small... And in his place was a naked man.  
"Ah... That was unexpected."  
(The knight said nothing.)  
  
This is now the story of a young and pure knight, wandering the country with a smiling bard, helping the people and making children dance.  
They lived their time, and died happily, still together at the end of their journey.

 

The end.


	2. Yo, Ho, and up she rises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How I met my boyfriend", a tale by Jehan Prouvaire.

  


_I see you fall at night, And each time, I drown myself again. Share your air with my lungs, the press of your lips upon mine._

  


  


Once upon a time, once upon no time... There was a sea captain. He was tall, and handsome. He had a head of wild black hair.

His boat was painted blue, and his flag was made of cloud. He would sail across the oceans, sail across the sea Always avid of discoveries

One day, He and his men sailed so far and so well that the ocean itself lost sight of the boat. Days upon days, the sailors roamed around.

There was nothing to be seen but the sea, nothing to be heard but the wind, nothing to be tasted but the salt. Yet the captain was serene."

"There is always something" he said to his worried companions "be it a place, a person or a secret. Do not be afraid for I know it'll come."

And as if he had been heard, a terrible sound was heard on the boat, like cracking wood and bones breaking, like fire and canon powder.

"The Kraken!" cried this one "The Morrigan!" cried an other. All were afraid and shaking, for the sound filled their ears with cold water.

And it was like drowning upon dry land. The Captain looked around in fright and saw what others were too busy to see...

 

 

Going out to the sea is a gamble. You know when you leave, but not when you'll be back. Say goodbye, they say, as if it's the last time.

The sea around the boat was furious and grey, and among the waves the captain could see their faces. Mouths full of teeth and hungry eyes.

"This is death" he said "Come upon us all... Pray for your souls, my friends. For they have no care for it."

The words had barely left his mouth that a monstrous wave turned the boat around, swallowing it whole and dragging it to the deep.

The captain, eyes wide open, could only see his shipmates being grabbed and devoured by the ravenous creatures. Blood troubled the water.

He closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them again, one of the creatures was staring him in the face.

Their long red hair floating around in the salted water, slick grey skin sliding against his when it grabbed his wrist.

The creature smiled, and it was full of teeth and blood.

  


  


The End.


End file.
